The New Teacher
by yama oni
Summary: What ever happened to that magic Artemis stole in the wake of the complex?  What was in store for the golden trio after the war?  Read and find out as a new teacher makes his way into Hogwarts.  Mega spoiler fic so be weary.  I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. If I did I would be rolling in it. All rights and credit goes to Eoin Colfer and J.K. Rowlings.**

Artemis wasn't sure what to make of the owl sitting on the dinning room table with a letter in its beak. At first he assumed it most be some kind of joke from Foaly, after all, the centaur had shown Artemis a mechanical bee only a few days before. It wasn't until Artemis read the contents of the letter that he began to suspect the owl was more then one of Foaly's pranks. Though he would never admit it, Foaly was a fellow genius and to Artemis the letter that was carried by the light brown barn owl was preposterous. No, preposterous was well within Foaly's thinking abilities to create, this superseded preposterous.

_Dear Mr. Fowl,_

_It has come to the attention of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you, Artemis Fowl II, are able to utilize magic yet was never sent an acceptance letter to our school. Seeing as how you are well beyond the age of schooling at Hogwarts a solution is needed if you wish to learn how to properly control your magic. Should you wish to accept and hear out this solution simply reply on a sheet of parchment and give your answer to the owl._

_ Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It was time to call Foaly. Artemis dialed in his fairy communicator and waited for three rings.

"Hello this is the techno wizard Foaly speaking, how can I help you surface dweller." Artemis could almost see the smug expression on the centaurs face as he eased back in his chair.

"I just have a question"

"Shoot away mud boy."

"You need to start thinking of some new material Foaly I was twelve when you started calling me that."

"Fine _Artemis_," the name was lased with playful contempt. "Get to your question so the LEP techno wizard can get back to his day job."

"That's actually the very thing I called to talk to you about."

"What, you want to talk about LEP technology?" Foaly was truly surprised at the idea, after all Fowl new everything about every piece of fairy technology he acquired.

"No," Artemis paused," I want to talk to you about wizards of the human variety."

"Ha, ha Artemis but it's a little late for an April Fools joke."

"I'm not joking." The voice was cold and showed hints of the mastermind's old personality.

It took a full ten seconds for Foaly to process what Artemis had just said at the conclusion of which Foaly promptly fell to the floor of the operations booth. The sound of the crash and the subsequent D'arvits that followed found its way through the communications hub to the ears of an Irishman on the surface. A vampire smile gleamed on the Emerald Isle.

"You can't be serious"

"Take a look at the letter I thought was a joke from you." No sooner had the words been said that a message alert popped on Foaly's screen. Artemis counted down '_5,4,3,2,1.'_

"It has to be a prank from local kids, there's no way a group of magical humans have escaped my satellites!"

"You forgot the part about the owl."

"I did not forget about the owl. I just realized there was no way to get an owl to deliver a reply!" The link to a video feed popped on Foaly's server. It was of a light brown barn owl sitting on a very familiar dining room table. He checked the coding and found it was live. "D'arvit! Artemis, why is there an owl in you dinning room?"

"Want to take a gander?"

For the first time since his last fight with Caballine Foaly gave up. His voice was back to being calm but it was far from the arrogance he had started the conversation with. "So do you thinks it's real mud boy?"

"I think if it is real then I need all the facts before I make a solid decision."

"You should probably talk to Holly. I don't think she would be to happy about you going of to an unknown destination without telling her."

"Already contacted her. She's finishing up her assignment on the surface before flying to the manor."

"Good luck Fowl."

"Hopefully I won't need it."

Artemis terminated the COM link and sat back in his chair. 'Now, what to tell Holly?' He didn't have long to think about it when he noticed a shimmering patch of air floating in front of desk.

"You got done a lot faster than I suspected Holly." She unshielded.

"Artemis, why is their an owl being videotaped in the dinning room?"

"Ah, I was hoping to meet you out front so it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Well for once your timing was off so could you fill me in now?"

"Absolutely." He decided to drop the formalities and be blunt. "I've been invited to learn magic with a community of witches and wizards. The owl comes from a place called Hogwarts where I am most likely going to learn magic."

"Funny." Holly's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I thought after all these years you would have added to your lacking sense of humor."

"I have added to it but that wasn't a joke." Artemis reached across his desk and handed Holly the letter. Her eyes scanned across the paper before widening in shock. "Surprised? So was Foaly."

"It can't be possible. It has to be a…"

"Prank by local children. I'm afraid not."

Holly could tell that Artemis already had this conversation with Foaly and based on what he said earlier Foaly believed him. She decided if that paranoid, stubborn centaur believe him why shouldn't she.

"Fine magic humans exist. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm thinking about hearing this McGonagall out. If I think she's telling the truth and I agree with the offer I'm going to go and learn magic at Hogwarts."

"Six years Artemis. You barely got over it and that was caused by magic too!" Holly's voice was mixed with anger, sadness, and any other emotion she had felt during Artemis' recovery. "I was so close to losing you. When you got better I didn't care what The People would say and I accepted the feelings you shared with Orion." Holly was on the verge of tears. It wasn't the kind of thing you would expect to see from the hot-blooded LEP officer but many things changed in the year of the complex. For one she accepted Artemis' feelings for her. For another she accepted the feelings she felt in the gorilla cage for Artemis.

He could tell she was upset and took action immediately. Rounding the corner of his desk the long arms of the Irishman embraced the distraught elf, holding her as close to his body as possible.

"Nine years ago I kidnapped a magical elf in order to steal fairy gold. Six years ago magic almost kills me because I regretted kidnapping that elf. One minute ago I mention magic making that same elf cry. These are the bad things about magic, you, and me coming together, but there are always good things that mirror the bad. Over the last nine years that magic has passed through your hands saving my life more times then I care to remember, six years ago it was you and magic that put me back together and one minute ago I started holding you in my arms because I love you.

"That love is there almost entirely by the influence of magic. We meet, regardless of the circumstances, because of magic. We are both still alive today because magic has saved us both multiple times. It was magic that was able to bring us to the gorilla cage and magic that shattered my mind forcing us to accept the feelings that we had been repressing."

Holly turned up to Artemis looking him in the eyes. Hazel and blue mirrored each other as the elf stood in the arms of the man she had known the last nine years. Her tears where dry and stained her face but nether one cared. All he could see were eyes that matched his own and the faintest hint of a smile.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one am I Artemis?"

"No, if it really bothers you I'll reject the offer in a heart beat."

"So, this is my choice?"

"Yes, even though this is about me learning magic it affects you the most"

"Then go, learn magic and impress me when you get back." She was happy. No more where the doubts and second thoughts. He was Artemis Fowl and she was Holly Short. As long as the two of them were together the details didn't matter.

"It will be six years tomorrow Artemis."

"What will?"

"Tomorrow marks the six year anniversary of your recovery."

"Bringing that up again are we Holly." He was joking and she knew it.

"Yes, I was just remembering when the biggest headache of my life began."

"I was hoping to replace that one headache with another one tomorrow but I guess I can do this a day early." The tall Irishman dropped down to one nee bringing him to eye level with the substantially shorter elf. Her eyes became wide with surprise as she stifled a shout of joy. Reaching into the inner folds of his jacket Artemis produced a small silk handkerchief folded like a diamond. She didn't give him a chance to ask when she saw a golden acorn sitting atop a ring.

"Yes. You don't even have to ask." Pulling him into a kiss that held every good emotion she ever felt in her time with Artemis she drew him closer then ether of them thought possible.

"Now Holly, how do you know that I didn't drop to a nee to give you a better look as I asked you if you thought it would look nice on my girlfriend?"

"For one I am your girlfriend and two I know you to well for me to be wrong about what you were going to ask."

"I've lost my touch. A few years ago and you wouldn't even have had the faintest clue what I was doing."

"A few years ago and you wouldn't even be thinking of showing me a ring."

"True enough. I should probably accept the fact that you understand my mind too well for me to fool you."

"Yes you should."

The two of them stood there, silent and content, in each other's arms. It was a feeling the two of them had greatly enjoyed over the last six years, they where lucky. After the complex had been treated, things quieted down. Opal was still out there but she wasn't making a move yet. Artemis was sure that the peace they had worked so hard to gain was soon to be over. Holly knew it too, that's why she was so happy that he finally manned up and asked the question. The two spoke of this wordlessly in their embraces and wouldn't speak until something interrupted them. Today the interruption was Butler with the afternoon tea.

"Artemis, could I ask you why," Butler stopped asking about the owl in the dinning room when he saw what he interrupted. "Sorry Artemis. I'll leave the tea and be on my way."

"Nonsense my old friend. It was probably as good a time as any to stop." Both Artemis and Holly turned to face Butler. Holly remained in Artemis' arms but held a slight blush at the situation they had been found in. "Tell me Dom, what was your question?"

"Alright then. Why is there an owl in the dinning room?"

Though he didn't show it, Artemis was starting to get annoyed. This would be the third time in less then half an hour that he was asked this question. Rather then answering he simply handed Butler the letter. The older Eurasian bodyguard skimmed over the letter. When he finished, his eyes bulged because he knew it couldn't be a joke.

"May I ask how you plan to answer Artemis?" His voice reflected the years of danger analyses he had conduced while working for the Fowl family, his time with Artemis particularly.

"I plan to accept Dom and you can relax your shoulders. I know what I'm doing." Butler's shoulders relaxed slightly as he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he then brought a hand to his head. He could only imagine the headaches he was going to have in the future.

"Do you know what your doing or are you only thinking you do?" Butler posed the question that was on Holly's mind when Artemis said he did.

"I hope I do. Though I imagine if I didn't I wouldn't know it." He gave a slight smile and Butler relaxed. They both knew that if things went south Artemis could take care of himself. That fact had been proven many times before. It didn't hurt that Artemis had learned how to use a multitude of weapons over the last six years courtesy of one paranoid bodyguard and a scared girlfriend, who was now his fiancée.

"Well if you two don't mind I'm going to take a nap. I had a long mission today and I'll tell you about it latter," before she left she paused to face Butler. "So what do you think?" She asked holding her hand out. Butler beamed, happy that his charge had finally asked her.

"It looks good on you Holly."

"Thank you Butler," and with that she was gone.

"You better keep that one Artemis." They both knew it wasn't a serious comment. They both new it would last until death did they part.

"I better get that reply message back before mother and the twins get back from school. I would rather not imagine the hoops those two would put that poor owl through."

"I'll leave the tea and get the dojo and range ready for our afternoon practice Artemis."

"I'll be the there in a few minutes this shouldn't take but a moment." Butler stepped out of the room quietly closing the door. As Artemis started writing his reply to Professor McGonagall, Butler couldn't help but think about the case he was saving for when his charge finally proposed to his long time girlfriend. Inside Butler's mystery case were a few Javelin missiles, a DeGroat minigun, and Barrette .50 caliber sniper rifle. Walking away he started whistling. He would have to remember to wake Holly up before they started firing. She wouldn't forgive him if he forgot her with this weapon line up. It was a good thing the Fowl underground range was equipped with fairy safety technology.

Artemis' fountain pen scratched across the surface of the paper, his elegant penmanship conveying his first impression to the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

_To Miss Minerva McGonagall,_

_In regards to my situation, I too believe it would be best to learn how to properly control my magic. Hearing your proposal shouldn't be a problem as this week I am completely clear business wise. I would prefer to have a face-to-face meeting however if this is impossible I completely understand. If you have the time please send me a warning and I will prepare the manor for your arrival._

_ Best regards, Artemis Fowl II_

With the letter finished Artemis poured him self a cup of tea. If history were anything to go by Butler would want to surprise him with the day's weapons of choice. On his second cup of Earl Grey he got the call.

"Artemis the range and dojo are prepared. Please wake up Holly on your way down."

"What am I to do if she tries to kill me?"

"Just tell her I opened it."

"What on Earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Just trust me Artemis."

"I always do Dom." Finishing his last cup he picked up the pot and spare cups and went to wake up Holly. "My dear we're going down to the range."

"Go away Artemis," Holly pouted. "You guys have fun on the range by yourselves I want to sleep." He slightly frowned. He didn't want to drag her from bed but he decided to trust his old friends decision.

"Butler's told me he opened it, whatever that means." Holly's eyes widened. She knew what was in the secret box.

"Hurry up lest go!" Her chipper attitude slightly worried him. 'What could be so exciting that Holly would willingly wake up when she didn't need to?' If only he knew.

**Well what did you think? Review please. Your comments will likely get me through Pre-Cal next semester if the teacher is as horrible as everybody says. If you find anybody out of character blame it on Father Time, because he changes all. We will see more characters from the other half of this cross over in latter chapters but this _is_ an Artemis centric fic. Update pace will be somewhere between now and never but it will be updated. (Hopefully -_-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! Sorry I took so long I'll try to speed up my updates. Once again I warn you that I own nothing. Everything but this new plot is property of Eoin Colfer and J.K. Rowlings.**

Artemis was highly amused. It was ether the seven foot Eurasian bodyguard drooling over a missile launcher or the three foot elf officer grinning at the rifle that dwarfed her by two feet. He himself was eyeing a six-barreled behemoth that screamed overkill. Artemis was only slightly worried that their antics were beginning to wear off on him; he suspected the point of no return was already long gone.

"Dom, Holly, if you want to keep looking at them without pulling the trigger I could always make an order for a display case." He smiled. He was trying to hide his own anticipation.

"Can it Artemis. We know you're just as excited as us." He didn't try to refute Holly's claim. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"Indeed I am." He turned his attention from fiancée to friend. "Butler, can I ask how you managed to acquired all this?"

"I called in a favor." It was answered with a shrug of the shoulders. It seemed to be no matter to get powerful weapons with a simple favor.

"What kind of a favor gets you this?" It was Holly's turn to ask.

"I did freelance work before Artemis was born. One of those jobs was field testing for an arms and munitions manufacturer in the US. They still send me prototypes to test every once in a while so I asked if I could get this instead of my usual payments." He didn't tell them that the request was made with the expectations of it being shot down. He wasn't sure whether to be more surprised that they approved his offer or that they still paid him his normal fee. After a little digging, he found that his suggestions over the years improved their quality a great deal. So much in fact, they now practically owned a monopoly on the US military budget.

Artemis wanted to fire. Normally he would be quite curious as to how something came into one's possession but this was not one of those times. He knew he was the one to ask but he didn't care anymore. Thinking back to a previous thought he decided his suspicions were confirmed. He was past the point of no return. "So tell me Butler what have we got as targets today?"

"This is the first time I've ever seen you impatient Artemis. Should we be worried and call the hospital?" Holly words were poking fun, however the comment reminder Butler of something in the very resent past.

Only two days ago Artemis was just as impatient, if not more so, while waiting for a jeweler to return from the store's back room. The genius had fidgeted. The only other time Butler had seen his young charge fidget was during the Complex. When Artemis spoke, Butler first feared the Complex had relapsed but those fears where dispelled when he thought about what the words meant. I hope she likes it, are words said by any nervous man preparing to propose; the fact that it was five words was only a coincidence.

A wide grin spread across his face. He was truly happy that things worked the way they did, even if there were bumps along the way. The man he considered his surrogate son was happy and that was enough for him. He thought it was time to bring out the targets so he wordlessly pressed a range button and began speaking. In the distance small specks of metal glinted in the light.

"Up first we're going to play with the .50 cal. As you both know this range doesn't have the space to even challenge the Barrett's range so I have instead given you smaller targets. Hitting a 50-cent piece at one hundred meters should be more then manageable with something that can outstretch a mile accurately. I've already shown you how to use a sniper rifle and this isn't much different. I'm going to warn you though, the thing kicks like a troll." Artemis nodded. He was always the first shoot if Butler wasn't demonstrating anything new. This time however he feared the rifle was more then he could handle.

Silently Holly handed him the rifle as Butler gave him one full magazine. Butler continued to brief Artemis on the day's training menu. "Your magazine is at full capacity with ten rounds. There are as many coins down range. Try to center your shots as best you can. It's already sighted so you don't need to adjust today. When you're done Holly will take her turn giving your shoulder a rest." The last part made Artemis silently shudder. How powerful was the rifle if ten rounds made him too sore to continue?

He got his answer after setting up and firing at his first target. If he didn't know any better he would say his shoulder was broken. His only consolation was the ping sound coming from down range meaning he hit the target. Begrudgingly he readjusted and squeezed of his last nine rounds. He only missed one.

After his first shot Holly knew no fairy could ever fire the Barrett. The bullets were classified as light artillery rounds so this came as no surprise to Holly. This didn't mean she wouldn't have her turn it just meant she wouldn't have it as a fairy. Slipping on a second ring she started to change. She grew an extra two feet and her ears became slightly rounded but hair skin and eye colors remained the same. It was one of the few projects Artemis and Foaly cooperated on, a metamorphic ring. It was the current pinnacle of science mixed with magic.

It was Holly's turn to shoot. Walking up in her new form she laid down next to Artemis and took the rifle. Butler leaned down and handed her a new magazine. He pressed a button and a new set of coins rolled out. Like Artemis, she first thought her shoulder broke from the recoil. Gritting her teeth she released the last nine rounds. Not to be outdone she one-upped her fiancée hitting a perfect ten out of ten. She was preparing to say something about winning but was interrupted by the manors security system.

"Master Fowl, an unidentified person has just appeared on the grounds. Sending a video feed now. Waiting to activate security protocols." In the last six years Artemis had undertaken another project. Using his own brain scans he began to build and program a super computer with cognitive thought. The latest version was Hunter and he could think for himself. A hologram projector used for simulations in the range came to life. The image was that of an elderly woman in a long green robe with a wide brimmed hat to match. An owl flew from the corner of the screen and landed on her arm.

Artemis' mind began to race. When he wrote his reply he said if you had time come by to Fowl Manor. The fact that someone had arrived in less then an hour of sending the letter meant either one of two things. The first was that Hogwarts was extremely close to the manor, an unlikely scenario seeing as how the Fowl family owned much of the land in the area. The second possible answer was that magic allowed for quick or instant travel over long distances. Artemis thought if the latter was true human magic must be more like No. 1's rather then Holly's. He quickly gave out task for everyone to do.

"Hunter do not enact the security protocol, I was expecting her just not this soon. Butler please go answer the door then steep some tea. Bring her to drawing room I will be there momentarily. Holly if you would be so kind as to lock up the range so Miles and Becket don't cause havoc when they return. When you finish I would like for you to join me." Holly gave a slight nod as Hunter powered down and Butler left the room. Artemis replaced his tie and donned his jacket. When he was done he walked after Butler.

On his way to drawing room Artemis met Butler. Seeing as how the latter was not being followed the former continued on, understanding that his guest was already lead. Upon entering Artemis noticed the same woman in green robes admiring a painting. It was the Fairy Thief, or at least its copy.

"I acquired the original in Sweden. That's now sitting in an art museum while the print stays here." The graying woman turned around to face her host, taking note of his eyes. She saw wisdom and experience hidden behind the contrasting orbs of color.

"It is indeed quite impressive. However, I believe it is impertinent that we begin discussing your options." McGonagall's response was polite but to the point. Artemis understood and motioned to two couches on ether side of a glass table. When they sat down Butler entered and silently placed a tray on the table.

"Would you like some tea Ms. McGonagall?" Artemis asked politely.

"That would be much appreciated Mr. Fowl." He pored two cups for McGonagall and himself. Taking cup in hand she continued. "Now I'm sure you are curios as to what I propose to do for your peculiar situation."

"If I were a cat I'm sure I would be dead." At first he thought he said something wrong when McGonagall gave him an odd look.

"I'm not sure I follow," she said. Artemis decided his comment wasn't offensive but rather not understood.

"It refers to the proverb curiosity killed the cat," he clarified. A small smile pulled at her lips.

"Then I hope I am not next to die." Before he could ask her what she meant a cat with familiar square markings took her place. His eyes grew wide with shock but he suppressed his urge to yelp in surprise. Quickly understanding that she turned into a cat he collected himself and took a sip of tea.

"If I had any doubts about magic they're gone now," he commented dryly. Mcgonagall changed back as Holly, in her human form, entered the room. Her reaction matched Artemis' with the exception of a calming dose of tea.

"Hi I'm Holly Short, Artemis' fiancée." She introduced herself with confidence trying not to be shaken by the transformation from feline to human.

"Well Ms. Short I'm Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I am sure you are aware we have recently discovered Mr. Fowl's latent magical power. I have come to offer a chance for him to learn how to control it."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good," McGonagall said. "Now, Mr. Fowl is far to old to learn magic with the other students. Normaly they start at eleven but he is twenty-four."

"Twenty-one," Artemis piped in. Normally he wouldn't care if his time in limbo threw people off but that was because normally explaining limbo would land him in an insane asylum. Now however it was necessary if he hoped to explain how he acquired magic.

"I'm not sure I understand Mr. Fowl. When we contacted our sources in the muggle world they said you where twenty-four." Confusion set on McGonagall's face. Her sources were never wrong with information as simple as a name and age. Both Artemis and Holly were wondering what a muggle was but decided to hold their questions.

"I believe the reason I now suddenly have magic is the same reason that your sources are wrong about my true age. You see, seven years ago I came out of a three year stay in limbo. That time was only a few days to me but to the rest of the world I was missing for three years. I'm not sure how I got my magic but I have no doubt that it came from my time in limbo." Artemis began to gauge McGonagall's reaction. To most she would seem to be the picture-perfect example of calm but he wasn't most people. He could tell she was in disbelief.

"Limbo?" McGonagall tested the word on her tongue. "Mr. Fowl I have never heard of such a place nor have I heard of a place that suspends time. Perhaps it would be best if you explain before we continue."

"Of course," Artemis replied. "Limbo is more commonly known as an inter-dimensional pocket, a space between two planes of existence. The most accurate way to describe this without confusing people is a bag example. If you have two bags that represent their own separate universe and put them together the unseen space in-between is limbo. Time is non-existent between these three and by passing through limbo you can exit anywhere on the timeline for ether main universe. I was lucky enough to return to my own universe with only a three year offset."

"I am embarrassed to say much of what you said is beyond my understanding. There are no such theories in the magical world." Artemis understood. Cultural shock was not uncommon and he suspected he would react similarly when he entered the magical world.

"I have a question Ms. McGonagall," Holly said. "I've heard you mention muggle and I was wondering if you could explain."

"Of course Ms. Short. A muggle is a non-magical human, something your fiancée was until a few years ago. He is now what is known as a wizard, a magical male." Artemis decided there had been enough explanations and got back to business.

"Now Ms. McGonagall, I thick it is time to talk out this learning proposal."

"Of course Mr. Fowl. Recently there was a war in the wizarding world and Hogwarts lost three of its staff members. I took the place of the previous headmaster and I am now working on replacing the three remaining staff positions before the beginning of next term. I would like you to become the new professor for Muggle Studies while you learn about magic." Holly's hand moved over his began to squeeze when the war was mentioned.

"Sound reasonable, but can I ask if there is any danger of this wizarding war returning to Hogwarts?"

"No. Voldemort's Death Eaters have either been killed or imprisoned while Voldemort himself was killed." Holly's grip slackened but her hand remained where it was.

"Very well Ms. McGonagall, I accept your offer. I will need a list of what I need for magic as well as a way for me to get to Hogwarts."

"Of course Mr. Fowl. If you wish we could get everything you need today. Your fiancée is welcome to come with us. For your transportation go to Dublith Station on September first and walk through the third arch to the left of the east entrance. There is a barrier that will prevent muggles from walking onto the Hogwarts platform."

"I think I'll save my trip for a later date if that's not to much trouble. You can then expect me on the train come September."

"I'll return in one week's time. Same time as today."

"See you then."

After a brief handshake McGonagall disappeared with a crack leaving the couple alone. Holly removed her ring, changing back to her normal appearance. Artemis leaned back and began to finish his tea. It was a minute before any ether of them spoke.

"Well that was interesting," Holly said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed."

"Are you going to tell your family this time or should I?"

"I will do it. They should hear it from me anyway. It shouldn't be to difficult seeing as how magic and fairies were reveled to them during my recovery."

"What is it that you need to tell us Arty?" From the doorway Angeline Fowl made herself known. Artemis sighed and put down his empty cup.

"A couple of things. It might be best to get father and the twins and explain here." Butler entered with the after mentioned people following him.

"I thought you would want to them sooner rather then later."

Artemis motioned for everyone to take a seat. With everyone situated he started his explanation.

"It would appear that I have successfully stolen magic." His words and smile left the room speechless.

**That took way longer then it was supposed to. I've had most of this done but I got sidetracked and distracted. To all you subscribers sorry I took so long.**


End file.
